Terminus
Terminus signifie "la fin ; l'extrémité de quoi que ce soit." Cette chanson n'ajoute rien de nouveau à l'histoire. Au lieu de ça, elle fait référence à chaque chanson dans l'histoire jusqu'à présent. Cela pourrait être interprété comme une réflexion sur où le personnage en est jusqu'à maintenant, ou bien pourrait être simplement un résumé de l'histoire. Histoire Peut-être une introspection ? Détails Respirez l'air d'un monde moderne Pray To The Winds : même phrase La semences dispersés a fait grandir une génération Anti-Theist : Répandre la semence mortelle et élever une génération d'échec Dont l'évolution concerne à la fois le corps et l'esprit Je vois un monde destiné à laisser son empreinte vers les étoiles Non Serviam : Je vois un monde destiné à faillir Condamnant leur passé à la sombreur de l'espace Internecion : Les condamnant tous à l'immolation Le futur empire ne trouvera jamais les livres conçus pour tyranniser The Iron Law : Les empires futurs ne trouveront jamais les livres conçus pour emprisonner l'esprit Nous sommes nés pour conquérir les étoiles Cette liberté va conquérir les dieux Conqueror : Des générations de conflits conditionnées à la conquête des étoiles ; une révolution pour la liberté née pour avoir raison des dieux Nous sommes rassemblé parmi les étoiles en tant que frères, et non en tant que tyrans Andromeda : Parmi les étoiles mortes Nous sommes enfin libres des dieux Andromeda : même phrase Pas besoin d'obéir ou de s'agenouiller devant un dieu Asterion : Soumettez vous et obeissez devant votre nouveau dieu Nous pouvons maintenant voir Cette forme future comme la réalité Interregnum : Nous refusons de voir ce que nous pourrions être Nos voix sont emportés par le vent Dans un ciel lointain, pour être cité à nouveau Imperialus : Les pages des écorchés emportés par le vent Nous n'aurons plus à supporter le poids de notre passé Ni même à s'injecter son poison Pas de citation directe de Anathema, mais il semble assez clair que Anathema est concerné par ce "passé" Il n'y a pas de place pour la foi Il n'y a aucune raison de détester Catechism : Liés par votre foi, inspirés par votre haine Relève tes genoux Il est inutile de prier Elephtheria : Mes yeux se sont ouvert, nous allons bâtir ce monde et redéfinir le ciel Ce dernier empire Cet horizon final Empyrean : même phrases Un simple coup d'œil était vers le ciel est tout ce que nous avions besoin Infineon : Un simple coup d'œil vers le ciel, c'est tout ce qu'on a besoin Paroles Respirez l'air d'un monde moderne La semences dispersée a fait naître une génération Dont l'évolution est à la fois de corps et d'esprit Je vois un monde destiné à laisser son empreinte parmi les étoiles Condamnant leur passé à l'obscurité spatiale Ce futur empire ne trouvera jamais les livres Conçus pour tyranniser Nous sommes nés pour conquérir les étoiles Cette liberté va conquérir les dieux Nous sommes rassemblés parmi les étoiles En tant que frères, et non en tant que tyrans Nous sommes enfin libres des dieux Nul n'obéira, ou s'agenouillera devant un dieu Nous pouvons maintenant voir Cette forme future comme la réalité Nos voix sont emportés par le vent Dans un ciel lointain, pour être citées à nouveau Nous sommes nés pour conquérir les étoiles Cette liberté va conquérir les dieux Nous n'aurons plus à supporter le poids de notre passé Ni même à s'injecter son poison Il n'y a pas de place pour la foi Il n'y a aucune raison de détester Relève tes genoux Il est inutile de prier Nos voix, emportées par le vent Dans un ciel lointain, pour être citées à nouveau Ouvres tes yeux Car nous allons redéfinir le paradis Nous sommes nés pour conquérir les étoiles Cette liberté va conquérir les dieux Nous sommes rassemblé parmi les étoiles En tant que frères, et non en tant que tyrans Nous sommes enfin libres des dieux Pas besoin d'obéir ou de s'agenouiller devant un dieu Nous pouvons maintenant voir Cette forme future comme la réalité Ce dernier empire Cet horizon final Un simple coup d'œil était vers le ciel est tout ce dont nous avions besoin Nous sommes nés pour conquérir les étoiles Cette liberté va conquérir les dieux Nous sommes rassemblé parmi les étoiles En tant que frères, et non en tant que tyrans Paroles Originales Breathe the air of this modern world The scattered seeds have sown a generation Whose evolution is both body and mind I see a world destined to leave its imprint upon the stars Condemning their past to the blackness of space This future empire will never find the books that enslave We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants We are finally free from gods None shall obey or kneel before any god We cann ow see This future form as reality Our voices are carried off in the wind Into a distant sky, to be spoken again We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We shall not bear the weight of our past Nor inject ourselves with its poison There is no place for faith There is no reason to hate Arise from your knees There is no use to pray Our voices, carried off in the wind Into a distant sky Open your eyes For we have redefined heaven We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants We are finally free from gods None shall obey or kneel before any god We can now see This future form as reality We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants This final empire This last horizon A simple glance upward was all we needed We were born to conquer the stars This freedom will conquer the gods We assemble among these stars as brothers, not tyrants Catégorie:Empyrean